A Long Way Back
by I love James
Summary: Though I love Team Rocket, this story had alot of the other characters too. This is mostly has Misty, Jessie, James, Brock, Ash...ok everyone. James decides to leave, but for how long and with who? It gets kinda bloody at the end.Now the other chapters
1. We're leaving?

James sat up straight in his bed when he saw that his two partners were asleep. He quietly sneaked to his bag and quickly got changed. He was tired of Team Rocket. Tired of the constant beating from Jessie and tired of continuously losing. His bare feet felt the cold floor and he sat on his bead, slowly putting on his extra pair of shoes and socks. He wore normal clothes instead of his uniform like he usually wore and grabbed a black bag, which he had packed earlier that day.  
  
James walked slowly over to where Jessie lay. He loved her with all his heart, but he doubted that she would ever share that love. He moved his hand softly over her face and smiled sadly as Jessie flinched in her sleep. James had thought that he just needed sometime away, away from Team Rocket, away from his two only friends, and away from his life. He wasn't sure if he'd ever come back. He thought that he would, but he had no idea what this next adventure would bring.  
  
He looked over to Meowth who was curled up in a ball sleeping. The cat-like pokemon's chest moved up and down slowly with every breath he took. James was going to miss Meowth and Jessie very much, but this was something he knew he had to do. He slowly got up and went to the door. He opened it very quietly and took one last look at his two best friends before slipping out the door.  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
  
Misty awoke suddenly for no reason at all. She had tried to go back to sleep but sleep just wouldn't come. Since she couldn't go to sleep she thought that it would be nice just to take a quick walk around the inn's hallways. She sat up in her bed and moved her orange hair out of her eyes. She put some shorts on and a shirt (she didn't want to be seen walking around in her nightgown). Then she went to grab her bag afraid that if she left it here it would get stolen. While reaching over to grab it she knocked over a nightstand.   
  
" Oops," Misty grumbled aloud. She reached down and picked up the nightstand slowly. Cautiously she looked at Ash and Brock to see if she had woken either of them up. When neither of them showed any signs that they were awake, she quickly slipped out the door and began her walk around the inn.   
  
Misty looked at both sides of the hallway noticing the beautiful pictures and interesting wallpaper she seemed to find in different parts of the inn. Soon, Misty came upon a picture that she thought was the most beautiful of all the pictures she had seen so far. She stopped at it to examine it further; the picture had a beautiful black and white horse on it in a giant pasture. There were very few trees and the grass was a crisp golden color. The horse was running and was closely followed by a foul, which seemed to be its child.   
  
Misty had been so busy looking at this picture she hadn't noticed that someone was rushing up the hallway to her. Suddenly the person who obviously didn't notice Misty ran straight into her and both humans fell on the floor. Misty looked over at the other person and recognized him as James from Team Rocket. Misty had looked at him many times before but this time instead of looking at him as a bully or an evil thief, she looked at him as a person, and she realized something. God, he is really cute, she thought as she picked herself off the ground.  
  
James was about to walk on as if nothing had happened when Misty stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.  
  
" What are you doing?" She asked looking at James' apparently full bag with curiosity. Just because he was cute didn't give him any reason to go against the law. Boy, am I glad I brought my bag, she thought as she patted it safely behind her back.   
  
" Why should you care?" James replied more as a statement then a question.  
  
  
" Because your part of Team Rocket and your probably stealing someone else's pokemon." She explained dignified.  
  
  
" Well for your information, I am not stealing any pokemon and if I did, I don't think I would be walking down the hall of this inn, and talking to someone who knows I'm part of Team Rocket.." he replied. OK, maybe I would do that, but still he thought silently.  
  
" And why should I believe you?"   
  
James sighed and rolled his eyes. " Here," he said opening his bag and shoving it in Misty's face.   
  
Misty looked into the bag, and found what someone would take if they were...traveling somewhere?  
  
" So you and your other Team Rocket members are going on a trip, I was hoping we'd get a break from you guys." She replied stoutly.  
  
" No, if you really must no the personal lives of everyone else, I'm the only one going."   
  
" What do you mean, your quitting Team Rocket?" She asked hopefully.  
  
" Wrong again, I just need to get away from Team Rocket for right now so I'm taking the van and going." James said trying to sound more sure of himself then he really felt. Besides it's not really possible to quit Team Rocket without dying or being severely punished, he thought to himself.   
  
James waited for Misty to say something when she didn't he turned to leave. Misty stood there a while thinking about what had just happened and she quickly ran up behind James.  
  
" Wait!" she cried. James turned around thoroughly annoyed. " I want to go with you." Misty said.  
  
" What?" James asked astonished.  
  
" You heard me, I want to go with you." Misty replied irritated at James' astonishment.  
  
" Don't you hate me? Why would you want to go on a trip with someone that you hate?" James asked just to give her a reason to stay and not really expecting an answer.  
  
" I don't hate you, I just hate what you do to us and the rest of the world." Misty replied.   
  
" I still don't see any reason for you to go." James concluded.   
  
" Listen, I just need sometime away from my friends. They really seem to take me for granted... and... I need some time to think about things." She replied, talking about her feelings for Ash mostly, when she said she needed to think about things.   
  
" I can't just-" James began, but he looked at Misty her azure eyes shining towards his. He knew what she was feeling he felt the same. "All right."   
  
"Thank you so much." She replied happily.   
  
"Do you need to go back for anything?" He asked  
  
" Nope, I've got it all here." She answered showing him her red backpack.  
  
" Then let's go." He stated turning to the door. Misty smiled and walked after him. She used to think she hated James and all the Team Rocket members but now her opinion of him had changed. Misty and him had a lot more in common then she had ever thought before. They both felt the same way; they both felt that they were taken for granted. At that moment, Misty had no regretful feelings toward what she was about to do.  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Meowth awoke first that morning. He yawned stretching his small body to its fullest length and opened his eyes. At first, Meowth squinted, at the sun's shining beams of light, which covered their room entirely. He looked over at Jessie, still asleep like always. I've always been de early one, and like dey say de early cat gets de bird, Meowth thought. He looked over to James' bed. Wow, James never wakes up dis early. Maybe I woke up late; he thought of what time James usually gets up, real late.  
  
Suddenly Meowth's cat ear's heard a noise he looked over and saw that Jessie was waking up. Jessie yawned and stretched her arms. She looked over at Meowth sleepily and then over to James' bed. (All team rocket members get up the same way)  
  
" Hmmm." She mumbled aloud.  
  
" Come on hurry up!" Meowth shouted. " It looks like we got up late if James is already awake."   
  
Jessie's eyes quickly snapped open as she realized this information was true and hopped out of bed. Her hair was a mess as usual and it would take her at least two hours to get going. She knew she had to work fast.   
As she ran around getting ready, Meowth wondered where James had gone and then went over to where they put the bags to get something to eat. While he was over there he noticed something. Hmm, there's Jessie's bag, the food bag, my bag, and...hmm....  
  
" Hey Jess where's James' bag?" Meowth asked a bit of worry could be heard in his voice.  
  
" What do you mean? It should be over there with the rest of our bags." She answered casually as she hopped around fixing her hair as best she could.  
  
" Well, it ain't here." Meowth stated. Looking at her, his cat eyes opened fully.   
  
" What are you trying to say Meowth?" Jessie asked getting very worried herself.  
  
" I'm trying to say dat, if James' bag is gone den maybe James is also...." He replied dreading the final word in the sentence.  
  
" Gone? Yes we already stated that when we woke up because he wasn't in the room with us. He's probably wandering that hallways of this inn right now." Jessie said defending the idea that James was still around. She had stopped running around and just stood there staring at him.  
  
" I'm tinking dat he took off."   
  
" Why would he do that?" Jessie asked suspiciously.   
  
" I don't know, but I have a feeling he isn't here anymore." Meowth said heading towards the window and Jessie continued getting her hair ready for the day. Meowth looked out the window expecting to see their van there, but it was gone.  
" Jess, he's gone and he took our van wit him."  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
Ash woke up slowly and he noticed that Brock was already awake. He opened his eyes yawned slightly and looked at Brock again. Ash saw that there was some worry on Brock's face and he wondered what was up. Ash looked over to see Misty but she was no where in the room, and her bag was gone too.  
  
" Brock what' s wrong." Ash asked dreading that something happened to.. he hated even to think it, Misty.  
  
" I'm afraid Misty is...gone." Brock replied slowly. " I thought that maybe she was somewhere else in the hotel but I couldn't find her anywhere. Also, if you look at this nightstand there is a crack in the middle of it that wasn't there yesterday. I'm thinking maybe that there was some kind of struggle because Misty's bag was on that nightstand."  
  
Ash took in the information but then quickly replied. " If there was a struggle wouldn't we have woken up?"  
  
" Remember what Misty always said?" Brock asked.  
  
" I know, I know, we could sleep through a World War." Ash replied. " So what are we going to do now."  
  
" Call the police I guess, I just hope that she hasn't been hurt." Brock said.  
  
" Yeah, me too." Ash answered, now his feelings for Misty would be sure to show through in this struggle to find her.  
@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*@@*  
James looked over at the sign and sighed, they were still 30 miles from the next town. Misty was asleep in the chair next to him and James was very bored of driving with no one to talk to. He realized now how happy he was that Misty came with him at least this way he wouldn't be so bored driving all those long hours.   
  
Misty slowly awoke next to him and sat up straight. James wondered how someone could fall asleep with a seatbelt on but assumed it was easy enough. Misty looked out the window and yawned. A sudden noise was heard and she grabbed her backpack from behind the seat. Togepi popped out and she played with it and cooed to it until it slowly fell asleep.  
  
" Where are we?" Misty asked curiously as she put up her orange hair in its normal position.  
  
" Looks like we're almost into the next town." James replied.  
  
" Oh." Misty sighed as she stared straight ahead. After a while, she turned her head and looked at James with curious eyes. " Is it all right if I ask you a question, its kind of personal."   
  
" Uh, sure as long as I can ask a personal question to you." James answered not wanting this to be a one-sided deal.  
  
" OK you can ask me a question, but I want to go first. Why did you join Team Rocket?"  
  
James breathed, I should have saw this one coming, he thought. He slowly began to speak." For a lot of reasons I guess. One of them being because I'm evil." He said sounding not the least bit like the trait he had just given himself.  
  
" I don't believe that. I know that you weren't always evil." She told him.  
  
" Well," he replied shakily. " It's just that I don't really know why I joined. It happened a really long time ago. I think maybe because I wanted to find a place where I could fit in, maybe make some friends. I've only had one friend my whole life until I came to Team Rocket. And I've still only had one friend that's human."  
  
" Well, maybe if you weren't a member of Team Rocket, you'd have more people who want to be friends with you." Misty replied matter-of-factly.  
  
" I know but it's too late..." James was drifting off.  
  
Misty decided to ignore that last remark and turned her attention to the scenery outside. There wasn't much to see at all. Most of it was just a giant field of dead grass, nothing interesting to look at. She wished there were horses there, like the ones in her favorite picture from the hotel. She looked at the sky wistfully, and wondered what it would be like to fly.   
  
" OK, now it's my turn to ask you a question, and you have to answer me truthfully." James began after a long moment of silence.  
  
" All right, shoot." Misty said not expecting a very difficult question.  
  
" Do you like Ash? I mean as more than just a friend." James smiled at his sly question.  
  
" Oh, I didn't know Team Rocket knew our names." Misty began avoiding the question.  
  
" You're stalling." James said in reply.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Jessie and Meowth ran out of their room and soon collided straight with Ash and Brock who were also running.  
  
" You!" Ash angrily pointed.  
  
" Twerps!" Jessie and Meowth said together.  
  
Brock suddenly had an idea, if they're here they might be the cause of Misty's absence. Perhaps they were holding her as bait to get pikachu, or maybe Misty had seen them stealing pokemon and they didn't want her to tell anyone so she was taken hostage.  
  
" What did you do with Misty!" Ash yelled, obviously he had had the same idea as Brock.  
  
" We didn't do anything!" Jessie shouted in return.  
  
" Don't lie we know you have something up your sleeves." Brock said defending Ash.  
  
" I'm sure you want to do a complete police search." Jessie sneered.  
  
" I wouldn't want to do that if I were paid to!"   
  
" I didn't mean you, you idiot! I was talking about getting a police officer to!   
  
" I'm sure you wouldn't mind that."   
  
"Has anyone ever told you how sick your mind is?" Jessie roared.  
  
" Shut up everyone! This isn't helping us find Misty!" Ash screamed and everyone was quite. "Listen, just hand over Misty and we won't tell the police that you did anything wrong."  
  
" For de last time, we didn't kidnap nobody!" Meowth said with force.  
  
" Why should we believe you?" Brock asked.  
  
" You shouldn't, but we're missing James too. Maybe we should start blaming you for his disappearance." Jessie said even though she knew very well, that James had probably taken their van and ran with it.  
  
" OK, so maybe you didn't take Misty, but I bet James did!" Ash concluded.  
  
" Who knows maybe he did." Meowth replied.  
  
Then the four people went there separate ways, trying to make sense of what had happened. Each one of them was asking themselves one thing. Did James really kidnap Misty?  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
A year has past and not a lot has changed. Here's a quick follow up, James and Misty are still on the road and have become great friends, and because of all the traveling they've been doing. They know each other's deepest secrets and fears. (( Hey, you get a lot of talking done when you're on the road)). Ash and Brock are still searching for Misty, just as Jessie and Meowth are searching for James. Neither side has given up hope in finding their comrades. And that's about all you need to know.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
James sat in the hotel room; it was time to get going. Misty had already been awake and was taking her shower right now. James smiled Misty and him had been keeping track of where Ash, Brock, Jessie, and Meowth had been going. They'd be able to see their friends by 7:00 that night.  
  
Misty came out of the bathroom fully dressed and looking very clean. She smiled, she was also very happy that they would be going to see her old friends. They might not actually say hi or anything, but they would at least watch at their friends from a distance.  
" Come on it's time to go." James whispered he didn't want to talk to loud, it might ruin his moment of happiness.  
  
Misty nodded and they grabbed their bags. Outside it was barely light and the cool dew made a wonderful fresh smell throughout the parking lot. They put their bags in the back, but Misty got Togepi out to talk to and play with on the short trip there. James went inside to checkout at the front desk and when he returned he smiled at Misty and Togepi. They were so cute together.  
  
He jumped in the front seat and started the car. The low rumble of the car had become very familiar to him this past year. Misty grinned at the sound and breathed in a deep breath. Today was going to be very long and tiring. Misty had gotten Togepi to sleep for it's nap and she put it back in her bag.  
Slowly, they started off to their friends, their past.  
@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((@((  
  
Ash and Brock had been walking for two hours searching for Misty; they had to walk because they didn't have a veichile. Brock had become tired, and sat on a log that lays a bit right of the road itself.  
Ash had continued walking a little ways up and he saw something....a van, the exact same van that he had seen Jessie, James, and Meowth use before. He looked closer and he saw her, Misty! Ash quickly jumped out in the middle of the road screaming for the van to stop.  
  
" What in the-" James began he saw someone who looked a lot like Ash right in front of him. James pushed down on the brakes, but that wouldn't be enough he'd still hit Ash if he didn't do something.   
Quickly, James turned the van towards the left. The tires swerved and screeched and James lost control of the van.   
  
No one knows what happened because everyone had closed his or her eyes. When Ash opened his, the only words that could come out of his mouth were "Oh my god." Ash looked at the van it was very far away and was flipped upside down. Ash ran down to the van, Brock however, had headed back to the other town to get help, he hadn't known that Misty was involved in the accident.  
  
James opened his eyes carefully; he dare not move anything but his eyes. He looked over at Misty she was unconscious then he looked over to his left. His window was shattered, there wasn't even a window there anymore, and just a few pieces of glass were sticking up from the side. How did that happen? He asked himself. At first, he thought he didn't get hurt because he didn't feel anything, but that didn't last long. Suddenly there was pain all over him, the pain was horrible and he didn't know where the pain hurt most. He looked at Misty again, please be OK he thought through his tears partly from the pain and partly from the fear that Misty was very badly hurt.  
  
Ash was almost there; his eyes were blurred from the tears now streaming down his face. He looked over at the driver he could barely see anything, but he knew it was James. Ash knocked out the glass window on Misty's side. He looked at Misty his tears still blurring his vision. Quickly Ash wiped his eyes and had a good look at her. She was unconscious or was she...  
  
" No!" Ash shouted. His eyes again welled up with tears. " This is all your fault! This is all your fault!" He screamed angrily at James.  
  
Quickly, he did his best to get Misty out of the car. He didn't know if that was what he should do but he didn't care, he just wanted to get Misty out, he couldn't let her die in there. Slowly he pulled her out and then with all the strength he had he picked her up and carried her as far as he could from the car and sat her down. Misty slowly woke up.  
  
Her head was pounding; she looked up and saw Ash. When she looked around her she was worried when she didn't see James.   
" Is James OK? Where is he?" She asked Ash weakly.  
" I...I..haven't gotten him out yet I was busy with you." Ash said.  
" Is he OK, go get him now..." She would have yelled that at him, but she didn't have the strength.   
Ash looked at her for a moment.  
" Go.." she whispered.  
Ash ran down to the van, he didn't want to save that son of a...... he's the one who took Misty away. He doesn't deserve to live, Ash thought angrily.  
Misty slowly closed her eyes unconscious again.  
  
James was crying even more now. It.. it is my fault; I didn't have to let her go with me on this stupid trip. Misty please don't die he thought this over and over again, as if the more times he would think it the better chance for it to be true. Suddenly he heard a noise, he opened his mouth to say something, but found that nothing would come out. Earlier he had realized what part of his body hurt worse, his throat, and this new discovery that no noise would come out of his mouth scared him even more.   
  
James new he had to find out what was wrong, so, he lifted his arm, God, it hurt to lift his arm, but he did it any way until he reached his throat. He felt something very sharp there..... dear Lord, it was a piece of glass. A piece of glass from when the window that had broken into pieces had went straight into his throat....God, no. James' hand was still there and he felt something sticky, he lifted his hand to his face and saw that it was covered in blood, his blood. No....and James started crying again.  
  
Ash finally made it down to the van; he went to the driver's side this time and saw that the window had already been broken. Ash broke off a few pieces so he could get in before looking at James.  
  
" Oh my god." Ash said aloud as he saw James.   
  
Blood was everywhere; Ash didn't know what to do. He looked back at James and realized that he was still awake, going through this torture alone. Ash nearly screamed aloud as he saw James' terrified eyes rest on him. James was shaking and crying all in one motion. Ash didn't know what to do, he was too afraid to get James out of the van and there was really nothing else he could do. Ash watched James' mouth move and realized that James was trying to say something, it looked like he was trying to say...I'm sorry.  
  
This time Ash was really crying. He was about to tell James that it wasn't really his fault, but stopped, because it was his fault wasn't it? Ash was too confused to do anything except use all the bravery he could muster and get James out of the van. It was a very strenuous thing to do, but Ash had to get James out of the van. After a lot of trying he finally managed to get James out into the open.  
  
Ash thought that maybe he should take the piece of glass out of James' throat at least, but when he tried James mouth opened very wide as if he was trying to scream in agony. Ash was more afraid now then he'd ever been in his life. What could he do??  
  
Soon, Ash heard the sirens of an ambulance there; they'll take care of Misty...and James. He couldn't help feeling so guilty about this, was it his fault James was like this? Was it because he wished James would die? Well now Ash wished he could take it all back, but he couldn't.  
  
Ash ran up to the paramedics and showed them where Misty lay and then where James was. Then ran up to tell Brock what had happened. As he continued walking he heard the paramedics shouting medical terms across to each other. All of this blurred in Ash's mind nothing anyone said really sunk in; it was all just noises that he couldn't understand. Ash looked up and saw Brock there.   
  
" Ash what happened to the van, I didn't stick around to see because I was too busy running to get help." Brock said proudly.  
  
Ash tried to say something but before the words came out tears did and they were running down his cheeks. He couldn't tell Brock who was in it, but he had to. Ash soon felt Brocks arms around him trying to comfort him but no comfort came from his friend's protective wrap.  
  
" It's all right." Brock comforted. " Did everyone inside die?"   
  
This comment just made Ash cry harder, he wanted to say I hope not. He wanted to say that he hoped that both passengers would be OK, but he had no idea, and for one of them the chances of living were probably pretty low.  
  
" Brock," Ash began after he could subside his tears for a while. " Misty was in the van,"   
  
" Oh no," Brock was shocked. " She doesn't even know how to drive a car.."  
  
" That's because she wasn't driving James was..."  
  
" Why that-" Brock started but realized that Ash still needed comfort and decided that cussing about James wouldn't help. " Is Misty...."  
  
" I don't know she was unconscious when I found her, but then she woke up and I had to get James out."  
  
" You didn't have to get that..well, him out. You could've stayed with Misty."  
  
" I wanted to, but she told me to get him and...."  
  
" and what?"  
  
  
Just then the paramedics that were carrying Misty came up, Misty had woke up again and she was looking around very frightened at not knowing anyone. And where was Ash? Suddenly she saw him walk up to the paramedics with a worried look on his face.  
  
" Is she going to be all right?" Ash asked.  
  
" Yes from what we've found out she should be fine, but we need to take her in to the hospital for more tests, just to make sure." The paramedic answered with a smile.  
  
Ash smiled back and looked at Misty. He saw that she still looked worried and he knew why, but he was afraid to ask.   
  
" What about James, will he be OK?"  
  
" Who?" the paramedic asked confused.  
  
" The other person in the accident."  
  
" I don't know their still down there with him."  
  
With that Misty was taken into the ambulance, and the other paramedics got in too. They shut the back doors of the veichile and soon it was driving away the sirens blaring in order to get Misty to the hospital as soon as possible.  
" See you soon Misty." Ash whispered softly.   
  
Brock watched his friend stand there a long time after the ambulance had left and he moved over to Ash and lay a hand on his shoulder. Ash looked at Brock thoughtfully and smiled. He didn't have to say anything Brock could tell that Misty was going to be all right from that one facial expression. Ash felt wonderful, both of his closest friends were alive, well, and with him. He wished he could feel this way forever, but this was not meant to be.   
  
There was a separate ambulance for James, which was awaiting the paramedics. Ash looked down towards them and could see them working fast. He decided he didn't want to stick around to see James again, it would be too scary, and depressing, but Brock wanted to stay. Brock's probably waiting to give James a piece of his mind, but Ash knew Brock wouldn't be able to speak when he saw their tortured enemy laying there on that stretcher.  
  
Ash walked quickly to the town. At that moment even though he wanted to go and stay with Misty, he knew he had to find Jessie or Meowth and tell them what had happened. It was just the right thing to do. They should be there when James comes to the hospital. Ash made it to the town in no time flat. He searched the streets and soon found Jessie. She was walking around searching for something; most likely she had been searching for James. Her red hair was up and just as perfectly placed as always. When she noticed Ash she looked straight down at the sidewalk and tried to turn down an alley. Ash quickened his pace.  
  
" I... I found James!" Ash shouted to her.  
  
" You did?! Where did you found him, is he near here, did you see him yet?" Jessie asked excitedly.   
  
Ash breathed in and closed his eyes the scenes from the crash running through his mind. Where's James, Misty's terrified voice rung through his head again. The blood, It's all your fault! James' battered body, glass; everything ran through his head all out of order.  
  
" Wha...Is..something..wrong with James?" Jessie's worried voice broke Ash's terrifying flashback.  
  
" Jessie, I'm sorry but, James and Misty were in an accident."   
  
" Oh my God, is he all right?" Jessie asked terrified for her best friend.  
  
" I'm not sure there was a lot of blood, they've been taken to the hospital in this town."  
  
" I've got to find Meowth..." Jessie said suddenly and she ran off without even acknowledging Ash, and Ash didn't blame her just like he had been worried about Misty: she was too worried about her best friend to think about anything else.  
  
Quickly, Ash ran to the town hospital. He was tired; tired physically, and emotionally, his entire body was tired. But, he kept going. Nothing could stop him from making it now. He passed many empty buildings on his way to the hospital. Which made him sad for some reason, it made him feel lonely again. Ash continued to try and think of only one thing, that Misty was fine and he had found her. She was alive and he'd always have her now, but his mind kept trailing off to other thoughts. Thoughts about James, but why should he care about him, he didn't know. He had this sudden feeling that it was his fault, that he caused the crash. No! Ash argued with himself, It's James' fault all of it is his fault. You jumped out in front of the van. I wouldn't have if I hadn't seen Misty, and I wouldn't have been looking for her if James hadn't kidnapped her. Ash's argument continued until he reached the hospital doors and ran in.  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Misty breathed deeply. Huh, where am I? She thought. Looking around herself she saw she was on a bed and there were many machines around her, attached to her. The walls on all sides were very white and dull. Except for two sides one side had a window, which was covered up, the other side behind her head had some kind of picture. She strained her head to look, but it was placed where she couldn't get a full look at it. Now that was pointless, I thought pictures in a room were supposed to cheer a person up. How could that happen if it is where the patient can't see?  
  
Suddenly she heard a door close and she saw a doctor come in. The doctor looked very somber and Misty wondered if there was something wrong with her. She turned her full attention to the doctor when he cleared his throat to say something.  
  
" Um, hello," checks the chart. " Misty, how are you?"  
  
Misty wasn't in the mood for this. " I feel fine."   
The doctor just nodded writing something down on the chart. Misty waited for him to say something more, but he remained silent checking the chart over and over.  
  
" Doctor, uh, is there something wrong with me?" Misty asked  
The doctor nearly jumped his patients usually weren't so forward with him.   
  
" No, what made you think that?" he asked curious.  
  
" It's just you looked so, I don't know depressed."   
  
" It's been a long day for me, we've had three fatal cases earlier, and now we're getting another one." Misty thought how sad that must be, and suddenly she snapped forward. James, she thought suddenly. Silently a nurse opened the door looking very depressed also.  
  
" Doctor, the boy is only 2 minutes away." The nurse said.  
  
" All right I'm coming, now you just sit tight I'll be back in a flash." And then the doctor left quickly.   
  
Misty just sat there tears were in her eyes; she had a bad feeling she felt it in her gut, a very bad feeling.  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
James was shaking in the ambulance,   
" Just hang on we're almost there." He heard someone say.  
  
Just hang on, James' head pounded, he couldn't he didn't have the strength. At times during the short trip he felt himself slipping away. How could he hang on he felt worn out, but he had to, he had to stay alive long enough to see if Misty was okay, and tell her he was sorry. Then he remembered he couldn't tell her that, he couldn't speak. If only he had a pen and paper he could write her a note and tell her he was sorry, then tell Jessie he loved her, and tell Meowth that he was glad to have a friend like him. He could even tell Ash that he was sorry for always trying to steal his Pikachu..... but can I hang on that long? He asked himself.  
  
They brought him into another room; he longed for something to write with. He heard voices around him, then a nurse tried to speak to him, but he couldn't understand the words. "How is the girl?" a female voice asked. " She's fine. She'll make it." He opened his eyes and saw that the nurse was handing him a note pad and a pencil. James knew it was to answer their questions, but he wouldn't, he didn't have much time left. He had to write to the people he cared about first.  
  
Misty, I'm sorry, that I did this to you. I know it was my fault. I didn't know I'd hurt anyone when I left. You're a great friend, please try and understand Jessie like you understood me. I'll miss you,  
  
Meowth you are a great friend, better then I could ever ask for. Please take care of Jessie for me. You were always the top cat in my eyes.  
  
Jessie I've longed forever to tell you how I feel, and now is that time. I love you, I've loved you since the day we met I just didn't have the courage to tell you, and now as I lie here dying I want you to know that I'll always love you. I'll always be with you, when you feel that you're all alone in the world I will be with you more then ever. Though my body may die my love for you will always go on,   
  
  
  
Ash, I'm sorry I tr ye d to steel yo u r pika chu an d I' m sor ry for any pain " Doctor we're losing him!"I Cau sed. Hang on he's bleeding out! I've got to stop the blood first!" you  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....... "Time of death 22:30."   
  
The End.  
After reading many of the other stories I decided to become an author myself! This was my first fan fiction story, so it's probably not very good. I don't know what do you think please review it. It took me a very long time to write it. I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Well, that's all for now,   



	2. Denial

  
  
  
The Notebook   
  
Nurse Carol was tired of picking up the messes that the doctors made. She was a nurse for heaven sakes, but she felt more like a janitor the way things were going. She walked into the trauma room and put her gloves on. They had to keep everything sanitary in the hospital, including her hands. Carol looked around slowly this is going to be a tough one, she thought as she saw all of the trash and dirty tools around.  
  
She turned her attention to the stretcher, and gasped as she realized a body was still laying on it. Great, she thought, somebody forgot to call in the morgue. But, as she looked closer at the body now lying there, she realized it was still bloody and they must have expected her to clean it up. "It" the person lying there was no longer alive, so how could I refer to it as a person anymore, Carol thought.   
  
She sighed and got out a wash cloth. She went over to the sink to wet it and walked over to the body. Carol looked at the person lying there and slowly wiped off the blood on him. Yes, it was a boy, and the more she wiped away the blood, the more real he became.   
  
" I wonder what his name is," Carol thought aloud. " I mean was."  
  
The boy had soft blue hair, despite the dried blood in it. After much scrubbing and hard work, she had finished, and she began to wonder whether or not she was supposed to clean up the dead, the guys from the morgue must have more to do with there jobs, then hauling out the bodies. Well, it's too late now. Carol looked down at the teen's hand, what is this? She asked herself. She took it out, and found that it was a notepad. She looked at it closer, examining what was written on it.   
  
" Oh," she muttered, these were the boy's final farewells to those that he loved.   
  
Hearing a whimper Carol looked up to see a teenage girl, who was probably the same age as the boy. The young girl had long red hair, and she wore... a Team Rocket uniform!?! Without warning, the girl broke down into tears; she was down on her knees her face in her hands.   
  
Carol slowly walked over to the girl, put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her the notebook. There, my job is done, she thought, but she had been touched by this case more then she will ever know.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jessie sat there crying the notebook lay next to her. She hadn't bothered looking at it.   
  
" What did I do to deserve this?!?" She screamed and she felt another hand on her shoulder, if that nurse has come back I'll sock her! She thought needing something violent to do to conceal her emotions. But, she looked up from her hands and saw Meowth there, tears in his eyes slowly beginning to drop. Then the two embraced, they were all each other had left, and they never wanted another loss, especially not like this.  
  
Jessie looked down at the ground now, and saw the notebook again. She released Meowth, who went to go cry in a corner. Slowly, she picked up the notebook, her tears still flowing freely down her cheeks. She saw that it had something written on it, which looked like notes.   
  
" Oh my God," Jessie exclaimed. " This... this... James wrote these,"   
  
Jessie looked at the one that had her name on it, ignoring the other three. She read and began crying loudly.   
  
Jessie I've longed forever to tell you how I feel, and now is that time. I love you, I've loved you since the day we met I just didn't have the courage to tell you, and now as I lie here dying I want you to know that I'll always love you. I'll always be with you, when you feel that you're all alone in the world I will be with you more then ever. Though my body may die my love for you will always go on,  
  
" God James, I've always loved you too," Jessie whispered, she got up and walked over to where James was lying. Still crying, always crying the tears never seemed to stop. She looked down at him and closed her eyes.   
  
" James, I love you!" Jessie said to the lifeless body before her.  
  
" Do you hear me? I said I love you! I love you James, I love you!" Jessie was now shouting and crying. There was anger in her voice. " You weren't supposed to leave me! You were supposed to be with me, we were supposed to be together.."  
  
Shaking, Jessie grabbed the limb body with her two hands. " Are you listening to me? I need you James! I need you..." She wailed loudly and fell to the floor, Meowth rushed over to her.   
  
" Jess, it'll be all right." Meowth tried to comfort her, but his words meant nothing to Jessie now.  
  
" No! It's not all right, he's gone and nothing will be all right until I'm with him!" Jessie screeched, by now several people had rushed to the door of the room thinking that there was a fight going on. Jessie ran past them all and just continued to run not wanting to stop.  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
Misty, Brock, and Ash sat there stunned; Misty and Ash had just finished telling what had happened. Misty told them what happened when she left and Ash told them what had happened during the accident. Now, the truth about the entire past year had finally been revealed.   
  
All three of them wanted to avoid saying the mean comments that were going through their head. Ash wished he hadn't told Misty about the crash, and wished he hadn't blamed everyone but Misty for the cause of her disappearance. I should've known that was what had happened, that Misty had wanted to go, Ash thought as he stared at the ground. Misty was just sitting there looking at the plain white wall in front of her, tears in her eyes.   
  
" Uh, I better get Pikachu." Ash said suddenly. Brock and him had left Pikachu back at their hotel room to watch over the bags while they searched for Misty. " I'll see you when I come back." With that Ash walked out of the room, closing the door with a soft thud.  
  
Misty looked at Brock. " Can you do me a favor? Can you find out what happened to James, I...I want to see him." Misty said softly.  
  
Misty wasn't going to give up hope that James was still alive. So what if Ash thought he had a very small chance of survival, James was a Rocket they can survive through anything.   
  
" Yeah, sure I'll go, and I'll be back as soon as I can with the news." Brock reassured her and he also walked out.  
  
Misty turned her attention to the closed windows. Damn it, if only they were open I'd have something to look at in this dull, hopeless room.  
(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&Hope&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)  
  
Brock walked out of the room and went down a ways, and soon had a head on collision with Jessie, who was still running. Both of them fell down on the ground. Brock stood up abruptly. He looked down at Jessie, she stayed on the ground her head resting on her knees, she was crying. Brock knew then what had happened. Slowly, he reached down to help her up.  
  
Jessie looked at him and took his hand slowly. Brock blushed a little; not knowing what he could do to help her through her time of sorrow. He quietly put a hand around her shoulder to comfort her, even though she was much taller than he was and he had to reach up. Feeling human contact made Jessie fall into his arms, much to the surprise of Brock. She needed a person to tell her it would be all right, she needed someone who was at least almost her size to reassure her, and hold her.  
  
Brock didn't know what else to do so he just let her cry on his shoulder. Slowly, Jessie stood up straight and swallowed. Brock took her hand, and led her with him to Misty's room.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Meowth had thought it best to leave Jessie to her sorrow for now, and had got up on a stool next to where James' body still lay. He put his paw down on the cold lifeless hand and he bowed his head.   
  
" Goodbye James, I'm gonna miss ya." He said softly. After several minutes standing next to James, Meowth turned his attention to the ground to find a way off of the stool, and noticed a notebook.   
  
Hmmm, didn't I see Jessie wit dis? He thought as he slowly went over to it and picked it up. Meowth let out a sudden gasp as he realized what it was, and read the note that was for him.  
  
Meowth you are a great friend, better then I could ever ask for. Please take care of Jessie for me. You were always the top cat in my eyes.  
  
Meowth cried at the note, and looked up to James, " Don't worry I'll make sure ta take good care of Jess, you can count on it."   
  
Meowth noticed the other names on the notebook and sniffed, I better bring their notea to 'em, James would obviously want them to have it. Though, I'm not sure why, they're just twerps, Meowth thought angrily, as he walked out of the room.  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Misty watched as to her surprise, a Meowth walked into her room with a notebook carried under his arm. She looked at him; his face hid all emotions from her. God, that's no help, Misty thought desperately awaiting Meowth to speak.  
  
However, the Meowth never opened his mouth, he walked over to Misty and laid the notebook on her lap. He looked at her wistfully, and slowly turned to walk out the door. When the door shut behind him, Misty picked up the notebook, wondering why on earth Meowth had given it to her.  
  
Before Misty had a chance to read what it said, she was disturbed by more visitors, and became very surprised when she saw Jessie holding onto Brock, looking terrible. Her hair was frizzy and her eyes were pink, from crying? No, please don't tell me-   
  
Jessie took a seat by the window and turned her attention to the ground. It seems like a lot of people had been finding the ground very entertaining lately. Brock's face was very solemn as he spoke.  
  
" Misty, I'm afraid, that James has passed on." Brock began shakily.   
  
Tears welled in Misty's eyes and she began crying hard." No, it's not true! He's alive, I know it!" Misty shouted going through denial.  
  
" I'm sorry, but...he's gone. I saw him myself." Jessie whimpered through tears.  
  
"No." Misty continued to cry. Why did that have to happen to James? He wasn't that bad of a guy. Soon, she felt someone's arms holding her, but she didn't bother to find out who it was. When the other person released their grip, Misty lifted her head to see Jessie, and was sad for her.  
  
" He loved you so much." Misty whispered.  
  
" I know......" Jessie replied, " I.. I loved him too!"  
  
This made them both wail loudly, while poor Brock; still clueless as to what to do just stood there. After a very long time of crying and comforting each other, their tears subsided, and Jessie went over to the window. She opened the blinds. Misty smiled a little, finally, she thought.   
  
Jessie looked at Brock, the sadness in her eyes was still very clear.   
" Could, Could you walk me to my hotel room? I mean if it's not to much trouble." She wanted to feel safe, and walking back with only a Meowth, wouldn't help her.  
  
Brock looked at her confused at first, but then he understood and grabbed his coat. " Yeah sure I could." He replied, and both Jessie and him walked out.  
  
Misty was about to cry some more when she noticed the notebook, and lifted it up. She read slowly and when she was finished she read it again, the words confusing her, but also in some ways comforting her too.  
  
Misty, I'm sorry, that I did this to you. I know it was my fault. I didn't know I'd hurt anyone when I left. You're a great friend, please try and understand Jessie like you understood me. I'll miss you,  
  
Why did he think it was his fault? Misty looked outside through her window trying to keep back the tears that continued to fill up her eyes. Soon, her attention was changed to the door where she saw Ash walk in with Pikachu at his side. Ash looked at her and saw that she had been crying.  
  
" Misty...What's..." Ash began, but Misty slowly put two fingers over his mouth to silence him, and handed him the notebook, returning her gaze to the window. Ash read his   
  
Ash, I'm sorry I tried to steel your pikachu and I'm sorry for any pain I caused you.  
  
Misty sat and looked out the window, she looked at a faint blue and white star, and smiled a small teardrop rolled down her cheek,   
  
" I'm going to miss you too James."   
  
The End  
  
Ok, so this was my second fan fiction story, how do you like it? I don't think it was as good as the first one, but what do you think? Also, I'm wondering if anyone is interested in finding out what kind of adventures James and Misty went through during the year that they were gone. If you want more of this story or you think I should move on and write an entirely different one tell me in the reviews!   



	3. In the Future

Rita Rochester sang in front of the crowd, she sang her song. The same song she sang every night. But it didn't matter, no one noticed. The only thing that mattered was that she was getting paid for it. Sure before, when she had started out, it had all been about entertaining and the singing part. The part that gave her this wonderful feeling, the feeling that started with the song and kept getting bigger and better until the applause. However that great feeling didn't end there, it stayed with her the rest of the night, and sometimes into the next day. But now the feeling was gone.

The feeling left when Rita realized she was singing to the same crowd every night, the same exact people. Drowning there sorrows in beer. The same people who could care less if someone was singing that night, all they cared about was betting, and poker, beer and money. It all came down to that one thing money, and since everyone in the bar had this constant want for money this need to always have more no matter what, she thought one night, that she shouldn't be different. She was just as screwed up as they were, is what had always said to herself. 

The song was nearing it's end when the sound of the front door could be heard slamming down. Hmm, all the people who ever come to this Hell hole are here, she thought as she jerked her head to the entrance, throwing her black hair over part of her face. 'stupid hair,' she thought and she pulled her hair back with her hand. 

The person who walked into the back had spiky black hair, and squinted eyes. He looked so familiar to her, but it couldn't be him, could it? He looks so much older than he should be right now. What has it been 2 years now, he could only be…. Then Rita reminded herself that here at Mack's Bar of Beer, they didn't check ID on the way in. 

She hit her last note, and finished the song quickly not staying up there to bow to the few claps that could be heard from men so drunk that when they clapped they nearly fell out of their seats and had no idea of any of the words Rita had sung. Didn't know the meaning. Or some of them could just be killing a fly, there seemed to be a lot of bugs lately. 

Rita took her normal seat at the bar, and swung her legs around to face Mack the bar tender and owner of Macks Bar of Beer. Who came up with such a stupid name, isn't it obvious that if it were a bar it would have beer there? Mack did of course.

"What would ya like doll?" Mack asked smiling with about four teeth, his face was grubby and he smelled like he hadn't taken a shower or done anything to clean himself in months.

" I know you like to forget, but the name's Rita and you'll call me by my name." Rita replied.

" Same as always," Mack said annoyed. " Rida?" Mack had used much emphasis on Rida.

Rita put her face in her hands and nodded a yes to Mack. When Mack delivered her a coke, Rita put her hands down, and took a sip of it. She was about to turn around, so that she would face outer bar instead, when she stopped in mid turn. There was the new guy, and now she had no doubts it was him.

" Oh my god." She muttered aloud staring straight at him.

" Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare." Was the unlikely reply, at least for him.

" Actually, no she didn't have a chance, she died when I was young." Rita said coolly.

" Oh," and his expression changed, to the one she recognized better. " I'm sorry."

" It's all right, you couldn't have known." Rita squinted harder at him. " Are you… I mean. Is your name Brock by any chance?"

The teenage looked at her cautiously. " Yes, actually, how did you know." 

" Because I know you, I used to well uh…"

" Sorry, but I don't remember knowing anyone named Rita." Brock said still looking at Rita with an even stranger look.

" How did-" Rita began but she was soon cut off by Brock.

" I accidentally heard your conversation with," glanced at the grubby barkeeper's name tag. " Mack over there."

" Oh," Rita replied bluntly. " The reason you don't remember-" she began, but then realized what she was about to reveal and tried a different approach. " Listen can we go outside, for this? It's kind of hot in here."

" Uh," Brock was unsure, I mean hadn't he always learned, not to go off with strangers? But there was something familiar about her. As if he had known her at one time, one time long long ago. " All right." He agreed after much argument with himself.

" Great," she said and the two made there way out the bar.

They had too make many detours around, the drunk which had passed out on the floor, or the ones that were about ready to kill each other over a game of poker. Or a subtle insult. But finally the pair made into the crisp night the stars shown brightly over head. Both breathed in the air, relieved to be out of the bar. 

After much silence Rita tried to begin somewhere. " I uh, I mean I'm, I don't- Argh!"

" What's wrong?" Brock asked concerened.

" It's just I don't know how to tell you in a subtle way. Or anything it'd be too hard to do.

" Well, I don't mind go ahead and get straight to the point." Brock comforted.

Rita sighed and closed her eyes. Memories flew through her mind, memories of her past life. She felt something cool flow down her cheak and lifter her hand to wipe off the tears that had started flowing down it. 

" Brock, I'm..I'm…." Then Rita stopped and after much silence she tried again. " Two years ago was the last time I saw you. You brought me to my hotel room, from… from a hospital. You were real nice to do that for me…."

" Oh my god, your…"

" Yes, I'm Jessie."

" We've been looking all over for you. Misty wanted to find you because of what was said in…in Jame's note to her… She's felt really guilty that she didn't full fill it for him. Look, you got to come back with me." Brock said looking surprised.

" I…I can't I mean I've got a new life now. I can't just leave it for…for whatever reason." Jessie argued.

" It's not that you can't it's that you won't. You think it'll be too difficult for you, but you can have friends now. It won't be as hard as you think." Brock paused a moment before continuing. " Look, I got to go. Here's the phone number of the hotel room I'm staying at, call me if you change your mind." 

With that Jessie watched as Brock slowly walked away from her. She wondered if she'd ever see him again.

It was late at night, the bar had closed down and Jessie was sweeping up the floor. She sighed as she approached another broken bear bottle. Slowly bending down, she reached her hand out to pick it up.

" Ouch." The sharp edges of the bottle had made a cut in her finger. She watched as the blood started to flow out.

She sighed gingerly before moving behind the bar to get her purse where she always kept extra bandages. It seemed that she was always preparing for emergencies. More so then in her past life. Then a memory filled her mind….

_They had just been blasted off again when the landed in a giant field of grass. Jessie moved to stand up and shuttered in pain. She looked down to discover her leg looked to be out of place. James had walked over to her with a concerned look on his face, " It looks like you've broken you're tibia. We'll have to set it back in place." He had said. She'd remembered thinking tibia? What's that? And it seems that she had said it aloud because James had answered her. " The front bone of your lower leg." Ow! She now remembered the pain but even in the torturous state she was in, her curiosity got the best of her. " James how do you know all of this?" He had smiled sadly at her before replying. " I wanted to be a doctor…You know save lives and stuff. Silly of me to think I could huh?" But Jessie hadn't said anything in return…._

And that was what she found she was regretting now, that she hadn't said anything when she should have. James could've been a doctor, but something had stopped him, she had stopped him. Jessie felt the tears again and wiped them away. This is why I changed, why I made myself a different life here, she thought the pain piercing her.

She went back to sweeping up the bar. Making up new songs to sing in her head. Unaware to her however, someone was watching. 

Brock got back to his hotel room late. He'd chose the scenic route around the town and had made quiet a few stops since then. Something in him told him Jessie wouldn't agree to come on his own, but possibly with a little persuading from someone. He smiled sadly as he sat on the perfect little bed in the middle of the room. Slowly, he reached out and picked up the phone dialing a number and letting it ring impatiently.

" Hello?" came a female voice from far away.

" Hey Misty, you'll never guess who I found over here." Brock replied.

" Who?" Misty asked anxiously.

" Jessie," there was silence on the other line. " Misty I want you to come out here, I don't think she'll come with us unless you're here to convince her."

" Wait, if she doesn't want to come with us then why make her." Her voice sounded pained with old memories.

" She's singing in a bar right now just to make money. She's probably even doing other jobs there too. Not the best place to make a good life for her." Brock argued.

Misty remembered James' note and sighed sadly. " All right, I'll be right out. I probably won't tell Ash I'm going he won't let me if I do. But don't worry I'll leave him a note, so he won't worry."

" Right, thanks a lot." Brock said.

" No need to thank me. I'm doing this for myself and James." She replied before hanging up. 

The figure watched Jessie with a painful expression. This wasn't meant to be Jess, I'm sorry, he said aloud. Jessie suddenly looked up, she thought she had heard something, someone. She examined the room but saw no one. How strange…she thought.

" Hello?" She called but got no answer.

This…This couldn't be, I mean after these two years of not being able to come in contact with her…I can't suddenly be able to….Could I? The figure raced these thoughts through his head before speaking louder.

" Jessie…please don't be hurt…not because of me."

Jessie tensed and in her surprise at the sound of the voice she dropped the broom. Whirling around she searched the room again. Still nothing, no one… it sounds so much like, she thought, no, he's dead gone forever stop hallucinating. The figure walked up to her and put a hand up to her face. It went right through and Jessie shivered feeling suddenly cold.

" Jessie…go with Brock, go to a home that you can actually be loved in…" The figure said again.

Now Jessie was sure of it, " James?" 

#############################################################################

Author's note: sorry to end it on a cliff hanger I just wanted to get this out to see how many people remember the story I wrote like a year ago. Thanks again Vickie for you're request, hopefully it's turning out like you wanted. If anyone else has a request for a story or cont. of a story I've written e-mail me at Valentino144@yahoo.com. Please review. And thank you to all who do review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in the story. Except Mack.

Review Please! ;)


	4. Healing & Closure

Jessie turned around and closed the door to the bar, locking it tightly. She sighed and put the keys back in her pocket. _What's wrong with me? _She asked herself. Hearing voices? Voices that sounded like his… Jessie's thoughts trailed off. She had chose to ignore them. Ignore the voices that is; or I should say voice…

Walking down the street to her apartement, Jessie change her thoughts to her encounter with Brock. Living with the twerps…that was something she'd never thought would happen. Of course, James dead was something she'd never thought was possible. Living without her James, never seemed possible before. That was part of the whole reason for changing her identity in the first place. She could live without him, if she wasn't the person who was so in love with him. 

Rita, how she came up with the person-character, she didn't know. But that was all Rita was a character. A character who sang at bars late at night for the same dull crowd, who fought with the same stinking bar-keeper, and who was pained by memories of a past that wasn't her own. How deep is that? The answer is too deep.

Jessie sighed quietly as she reached the apartment complex. She'd never found out the whole truth about James' death. A car accident that was all she knew about it. Something told her that there was more to it then that; something more. The way Ash had told her that terrible night, he looked guilty, the way Brock had looked upon her with such pity…so long ago. But if it was, why was the pain still so deep? Why did it still hurt to think of him?

Jessie opened up her apartment door and closed it quickly behind her. Tired, she flopped on her couch and closed her eyes. She grinned sadly at a happy memory. Oh, for the first time a happy memory, the time when James had appeared in their balloon. When she thought for sure he would stay with his parents; stay in a richer life, he appeared and raised her hopes. When she had stood up there with him, at that exact moment, she knew she truly loved him, she knew that she could no longer deny it. Now it was too late, she'd lost him, and would never get the chance to tell him how she really felt.

Jessie felt suddenly cold and rubbed her hands against her shoulders. Looking over at the clock, she was surprised to see how late it was. Walking to her bedroom, the sudden coldness ended more suddenly then it was brought on. 

" Strange…" She muttered before she walked into the bedroom.

James sat on the floor, that seemed like all he could do. Every thing else, people, furniture, walls, doors, he went right through. It had come to him only a half an hour ago. Why he was still here, on earth. He knew from the beginning that it had to do with correcting something, finishing something and he was almost positive it had to do with Jessie and it did. 

Jessie was torn and hurt, so much that she changed her entire identity, her whole nature. That had surprised James, he didn't know that she loved him so much that she couldn't think to go on as the same person any more. No telling what she'd do next…kill herself even. James shuddered at the thought. The only way to be sure of her safety, the only way to be sure she wouldn't hurt herself more, is by giving her someone she thinks she needs to protect, someone she thinks that needs her and obviuosly that person would have to need her too…

He knew that Jessie would never love anyone else as much as he loved him, just as he would never love anyone as much as her, his red angel. James smiled at the name he used to use to describe her, to himself. But he knew Jessie needed someone on earth, to be there for her and he couldn't be there. He was dead, only a ghost and soon he would have to leave. He thought there had to be a time limit for a ghost to be on the earth or there'd be hundreds more wandering souls. It'd get crowded quickly.

The biggest question was who? Who to set up Jessie, who might Jessie think needed her protection, and most of all who was the most honest, trustworthy, loyal, good hearted, good natured, calm, smart…okay, he'd have to find the most perfect man on earth to make him fully happy. But since there was no such thing, as someone being perfect and since his time was limited, he'd have to find the second best…

Brock worked the night before over and over in his mind. What had happened with Jessie the night before, he just couldn't get out of his head. But why? A former enemy shouldn't be so caught up with her, but he was. She was someone that had a certain air about her, something that attracted him. She was different then other women, she was unique and beautiful. 

Brock shook his head, please, it would be rude and wrong to try and start a relationship with her. He was doing this because he knew it Misty would want him to and because so would James and he had to honor the dead. 

Misty's flight arrived at six that night, from there, they'd drop her luggage off at the hotel and then they'd head off to Mac's Bar. Hopefully, Jessie would be working there again and then the convincing would start, which would be hard and tireless. Brock wrote down carefully in his notebook, he was writing a book on the feelings and natures of pokemon. Nothing else like it had ever been tried before, and he knew he was going out on a limb, but it was a risk he wanted to take.

He supposed he had matured since the accident, he wasn't falling head over heels, puppy-dog love, with every female under the age of twenty-nine anymore. Nope, he hadn't even thought of dating for such a long time, that it surprised even himself.

He checked the clock and decided it was almost time to pick up Misty. I'd better get ready…

Jessie was yet again singing on stage and smiled happily as the song ended and her shift ended and she wouldn't have to sing in front of the group of losers until tomorrow. She moved down the stairs of the stage and pulled back her black hair into a ponytail. She walked slowly to the back of the bar, nodding sarcasticly to a slobbering Mac and sitting in a chair towards the back.

Suddenly, she saw two figures move over to her and she straightened when she realized it was Brock. Brock with someone…hmm, has he finally gotten himself a girlfriend? She asked herself. The girl had shoulder lengthed orange hair, that seemed to be in layers. Jessie suddenly realized who it was…

" Misty?" Jessie asked standing out of her chair.

" Jessie." She replied and for some unknown and strange reason they embraced each other as if they were old friends.

" What are you doing here?" Jessie inquired surprised.

" I think I can ask the same thing to you." Misty said.

" What do you mean? I'm here living my life. Persuing a new career, stuff like that." Jessie replied shifting her weight uncomfortably.

" Under a different name?"

Jessie looked at Brock who just shrugged, Jessie sighed before replying. " Team Rocket aren't very keen on people quitting the team."

" Maybe we should take this outside…" Brock said suddenly looking at all the men who were watching them, expecting for a cat fight to ensue at any given moment.

" Fine." Jessie said irritated and walked quickly, angirly outside; soon followed be Brock and Misty.

When they were all outside, silence fell upon them. James who had been watching the whole thing walked closer to them all and stood in the middle of the little circle that they had unawaridly created. 

" Jess, go with them please! This is not the kind of life you dreamed of, and this is not what I want you to go through, just because of me…" James had tried again to speak to her in hopes that it would change her mind.

" Urgh..not the voices again.." Jessie muttered.

" You heard it too?" A very surprised looking Misty asked.

" Y'mean it's not just me, not just my mind making up..things?" 

" I don't know what you two ladies are talking about, but uh I'm assuming that by the looks on you're face it's not good.." Brock stated looking between the two.

The two ignored Brock as they looked at each other, searching for some sign of the truth. Had the voice been James' and if so where was he, how could he speak to them.

They waited for a half an hour at least, waited for him to come back, Brock getting more worried every second that passed by, but no luck.

Jessie sniffled a little before speaking, " I..I think I will go with you. If that's what James wants, for now, I will come."

" Really? That's great Jessie." Brock stated.

" Yeah…" Misty looked at Jessie. " Great." She agreed.

So, Brock bought three train tickets back to Pallet town, Jessie spent two days quitting her job, packing her stuff, calling a moving van, and Misty spent the two days sight seeing and helping Jessie out. Then the day finally arrived and as the three borded the train, James was right behind them. 

All of the seats were confined in small rooms and the three would be sharing one with each other. Jessie and Misty sat next to each other right across from Brock who spent most of the time writing in his note book. After a half hour of riding, Jessie decided to start up a conversation.

" So, Misty you and Ash finally hook up?" 

Misty looked surprised by the question, but soon smiled with a blush and nodded. 

" How'd it happen?" Jessie asked leaning her head against the back of the seat.

" Well, I realized that it was best not to wait any longer. I always knew, from the moment I met him," She shugged suddenly and rolled her eyes. " well, maybe not from the very first moment, but soon after. It's just his confidence in himself, his determination, his love for a pokemon that shocked him more then possibly known amount of times; but still he considered pikachu his best friend." Misty smiled fondly. "And soon I relized that I wanted to know that love, that great love that's deep in the chore of his heart. I wanted it, I desired it, but I was too afraid of rejection and humiliation. Then I met James" Misty's spoke slightly pained," well that is I _actually _met him and got to know him. We shared our stories and realized how similar they were and made a pack that as soon as we got back, we'd tell our best friends that…we loved them. And so I did, I told Ash."

" Wow," Jessie muttered wiping a solitary tear from her eyes.

" So tell me of James."

" What? You already know just as much as I."

" No, tell me about when you relized you loved him, when you found that the true love you've been searching for was right in front of you." Misty said dreamily.

" When James and I first met, I didn't think of him in a love way. I thought that I was tough and tough girls had guy friends. Besides I wasn't really into hair and clothing and which pokemon were the cutest back then. Then I was only interested in, being tough. Tough enough to never be hurt again, never be hurt like my mom hurt me when she died." Jessie sighed. " Then as our friendship progressed, I came to relize that James was more then just a friend to make me tougher. He was so, so strong, emotionally, strong, he was funny, caring, and most of all he made me happy. When I was with him, those were the happiest times of my life. He was and still is part of me, a part that I can never shake. I…I thought that that part died when he did, but…now I realized that I can never lose him. He'll always be there…and I'll always love him. Even if another man comes along…which I doubt…they could never replace or be anything like the love I share with him. We were connected in heart and soul."

Misty and Jessie broke down crying at that moment, " I miss him." " I miss him too." They held each other and when Brock returned from the kitchen, there wasn't even a sign of the conversation that had been held between the two girls. However, they were still talking continuously, this time about there memories of James. 

Brock sat down and started to write in his note book as James sat next to him, thinking deeply. James thought he knew who it would be, to hook Jessie up with and James turned sideways to look at him.

When they had pulled into Pallet town and everything had been explained to Ash who was quite mad, but mostly had been worried about Misty. They spent some time catching up with each other, because it seemed Brock hadn't been to see Ash in a while. Every night the four would sit by the fireplace; Ash and Misty curled together on the couch, Brock sitting in a recliner and Jessie sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace.

The first night they had all done this, Jessie had learned a lot. She had learned that Ash was now the gym leader of the new pallet gym, that Misty and Ash both lived above the gym, and Misty was sort of the secretary for the gym. She also learned of Brock's plan to write a book about pokemon and she congragulated him fullily. Jessie had also been quite nervous that first night, at first, she was afraid she wouldn't fit in so well. 

Jessie also learned, that below the gym they were trying to make a sort of restraunt with entertainment, and Brock and Misty jumped right in by asking if she'd like to be the entertainment. Jessie had nodded excitedly and speechless. All of that had happened in one day, it was almost too much for her to take in.

Now, as she sit on her bed in her room, she practiced the song she was going to sing. After much deciding she chose a sad, but beautiful song, that she loved and had always wanted to sing. It was called Memory. She got off her bed and moved closer to the window and looked out at the night sky before beginning to sing.

" Midnight, not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone. In the lamp light the withered leaves collect at my feet and the wind begins to blow…." She trailed off sleepily.

" Beautiful." She heard a voice from behind her say. She turned around to see Brock standing in her door way.

" Thank you." Jessie blushed slightly embaressed. " I was planning on singining it on opening night."

" It's a good, strong song to sing. Though it is kind of sad." Brock stated walking over to her.

" Yes, it is kinda sad.." Jessie trailed off turning back to the window.

Brock looked at Jessie, her hair was now red again and it lay softly on her shoulders. He began to feel embaressed. " Jessie, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch some time."

Jessie was surprised and suddenly felt very nervous again, " Um..I…I don't think that would be good…just..yet."

" Oh..uh..I'm sorry." Brock appoligized suddenly turning back to the door.

Before he could leave, Jessie feeling guilty spoke up again. " Perhaps I could take a raincheck on that."

" Oh..yeah." Brock nodded sadly.

Jessie sighed and layed her head on her hands. She watched as the wind rustled the leaves on the trees and she thought of how she'd never imagined having this kind of life. Staying in one place, it almost had a comfortable feeling to it. Jessie then thought of Meowth, she'd talked about him with her new friends, but they said they didn't know where he was. They said there was no sign of him and they'd just assumed he'd gone with her when she had left.

Jessie had left him at the apartement with most of the money and a note explaining why she had to leave. Jessie thought that Meowth might of gone back to the boss, but then Giovanni would have all of Team Rocket out looking for her and if Giovanni wanted to find her, he would. So, where was Meowth? She didn't know and might never know. Please, come back Meowth, she thought feeling guilty again.

" Jess.." The voice again, Jessie thought scared. She was afraid to turn around, would he be there? No he wouldn't; couldn't.

Jessie turned around and stifled a scream as she fell out of her chair. James was there standing in front of her, transparently yes, but still it was him. A ghost? No, everyone knew ghost, they…they weren't real.

" Jessie, it's me James…yes I'm still dead, but I'm not here for revenge or anything. Jess, I'm here to tell you to get on with you're life." James spoke quietly, almost at a whisper.

" What?" Jessie asked her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes.

" Oh, that sounded more harsh then I wanted it too." James walked closer to Jessie. " Look, there's someone who needs someone else to love and care, who needs someone else to stay by his side, who needs someone else to protect him from the horrors of being him. That someone is Brock and the someone else he needs could be you."

" But..but…James, I…I love you." The tears began to stream down her face.

" I, I know Jessica."

" I can't love anyone else like I love you, no one can replace you, what we have is unique, we're part of each other, you make up who I am."

" I know. But Brock needs someone for right now on earth. He needs someone now, y'see, his own soul mate was killed before she ever got a chance to meet Brock. They can only be together after death and Brock needs someone to protect him until then.." and you Jessie need someone to protect you till then too, James thought.

" I…I don't know if I can…it would be too hard." Jessie cried putting her hands to her face.

" I know you can. You're brave, strong, and fearless. You're my hero and I believe in you. Jess you can do anything and help anyone as long as you try." James replied.

" James will you always be on earth with me?"

" Yes, I'm part of you remember? Just as you will be with me always." James answered.

" I mean here…"

" No, time is very limited. In fact I've got to go now…" James trailed off. 

" Now?!?" Jessie exclaimed.

" Yes now. Jessica I love you, I love you more then anyone's ever loved anyone before. I love you so much that a great powerful feeling overwhelms my body, mind, and soul every time that I think of you and every time that I'm near you I can barely contain myself from shouting out with joy. Jessie, be strong, I'll always be with you." James said and with that he was gone.

Just gone, Jessie sat on her bed for the longest time and cried. The memories filling her mind, happy and sad. She let all her feelings out in one swift motion.

Misty sat with Ash as they watched the end of the movie my Best Friend's Wedding. Misty had cried at some parts and Ash and her had kissed at others.

" What a beautiful movie." Misty announced at the end.

" Yeah, I thought it was kinda funny." Ash said smiling and kissing Misty on the cheek.

" Oh you." Misty exclaimed teasingly. " You always say something you know will get me mad, then you go and kiss me so I can't stay mad at you!"

" Just call me mr.sly." Ash replied putting his arm around Misty.

"Oooh!" Misty said angrily. " I'll just call you Mr.In-trouble-big-Time.

Ash leaned over and kissed her again before hopping over the couch and making a run for it barely dodging a pillow thrown by Misty. Misty shook her head and smiled happily. 

Feeling like stargazing as she used to do with James, she walked outside and laid on the grass. She looked at all the different constelations, some she knew others she didn't. She looked on silently until she reached a certain familiar blue star.

" Oh, James I do miss you." Misty muttered looking at it sparkle and twinkle in response.

" Hey Blue." Came a voice from behind her, James' voice.

" James?" Misty asked sitting up and turning around there he was silouheted in moonlight.

" You came back didn't you? After all this time, you came back." Misty stated tears lined her eyes.

" Why does everyone seem to cry when they see me." James asked playfully. Misty smiled sadly and wiped her tears from her eyes.

" I wish I could hug you, but I'm afraid it wouldn't work to well." Misty muttered.

" No, it wouldn't, there's the whole thing about being a ghost, it comes with limited toughing abilities." James replied sitting next to Misty.

" Look, Misty, I told Jessie to get another man…not that I don't love her anymore." James added quickly.

" I know, I think I can understand why." Misty replied.

" Oh good. You were always good at understanding me." James said.

" And you were always a really great friend. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you that before."

" It's okay." James looked up at the sky. " So, where's you're star tonight."

" Over there." She pointed to a small silver star a few stars away from the blue one. " Still shining just as brightly as when we first saw it." Misty remarked.

" You keep shining too." James replied. " I'm proud of you, for telling Ash how you feel."

" Oh..well.." Misty said blushing.

" I've got to go, now. Ghost time is also kinda limited." James said.

" You do? I've missed you, it was good seeing you again." Misty answered feeling tears of sadness again.

" You too."

" Are you coming to opening night tomorrow?" Misty asked.

" I'll try." Was the reply before James went gone into the night.

Opening night, was crowded with people. Many of whom were strangers. Ash, Brock, Misty, Prof. Oak, and Ash's mom had gotten the front row table. That is when Jessie performed they'd be there, but for now, Misty helped cook and Ash and Brock took people's orders. 

Jessie looked nervously out from the curtains among the crowded and noticed someone she didn't expect to be there at all.

" James." She muttered. 

Quickly thinking of the song she was going to sing she ran over to the piano player and talked to him for a few minutes. A minute or so was left before performance time. Jessie ran the words of the song over and over in her head. Misty, Ash, and Brock, all moved to the front table the curtains rised and a spot light landed on Jessie. 

Jessie looked at her friends and smiled, then turned her view back to where James was standing.

She spoke to introduce herself and her song before she would sing. " Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're all enjoying you're time here at the restraunt." People clapped in response. " My name is Jessie and I'm going to be singing for you tonight." Jessie knew what she was saying sounded awkward, but it had to be said. " At first I was going to sing a really beautiful, sad song that I really love, but at the last second I changed it. This represents the love I have for someone I lost a few years ago." 

The audience applauded and Misty, Brock, and Ash exchanged questioning looks. What song could she be singing? James who stood in the very back felt tears in his eyes, he knew he would have to leave after this. Oh, Jessie, I'll miss you so much…

Jessie finally opened her mouth, and began to sing.

" There you are,

in the early light of day.

There you are,

In the quite words I pray.

I've been blessed, 

By the simple happiness 

Of the love we've made.

Every time I turn around,

When I'm lost, and when I'm found,

Like an angel standing guard,

There you are.

When I take a breath,

And when I forget to breath,

You're watching over me.

There you are.

When I'm looking for the light,

In the middle of the night,

Searching for that brighter star.

There you are.

There you are,

Standing in a crowded rooom.

There you are,

The earth and not the moon,

My desire is to stand beside the fire,

That burns inside of you."

Jessie had carried off the performance wonderfully and there was thunderous applause when she finished. Tears lined her eyes as the bowed and walked off of the stage to sit with her friends. She grabbed a seat by Brock only to realize the applause was still going on so she stood up and waved everyone down to there seats. Smiles were revelent on most peoples' faces and on others there were tears. 

After everything had calmed down and everyone at the table was engaged in conversation, Jessie turned slowly to Brock.

" Well, I think I'm ready for that rain check now." Jessie said.

" Really?" 

" Really."

Author's note: So, how'd you like it? I hope it was like you pictured it Vickie211, and I hope you AAM Lovers got enough of their romance. I also hope that you Jessie and James romance overs don't totally hate me for writing this fic. I'm glad that I finally got this out. And I hope that everyone enjoyed it! Well that's all for now, I've got to go work on my other fic. Ch.5 of The Light Within. Which has got both AAML and J&J plus lot's of action and adventure and fantasy stuff. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Mac whose only mentioned in part twice if I remember right. I also don't own the song Memory or There You Are, but they are both very good. Memory is the song from the musical cats. And There You Are is the song by Martina McBride you can get it from her cd or by buying the Where The Heart Is soundtrack.

Review Please!


End file.
